1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a threshold value setting method, and a threshold value setting program, and is suitable for being applied to an information processing apparatus in which an operation input can be performed by pressure of a finger or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses which have capacitance type touch panels (also called electrostatic touch panels) have come into wide use. In this kind of information processing apparatus, a more intuitive operation is realized by gesture operations, such as touch, drag, and flick, on an operation screen of the electrostatic touch panel. In addition, the flick is an operation of hitting the operation screen lightly with a finger or the like.
In addition, an information processing apparatus has been proposed in which a pressure sensor is disposed behind an electrostatic touch panel (for example, JP-A-2006-345209). In this kind of information processing apparatus, pressure (also called a pressing force) with which a finger or the like presses an operation screen is detected by a pressure sensor and, for example, the magnification rate of an image is changed according to the size of the pressing force.
Since the movement of a finger does not occur in such a pressure operation, an easy operation may be performed even on a small touch screen with a size of about several inches. In addition, since it is sufficient to simply detect the pressure, there is an advantage in that an influence from the outside, such as electrostatic noise, is not easily received.